Entre las sombras
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Cualquier tipo relación más allá de la amistad con ella sería mal visto por todos sobre todo por tu familia, pero entre las sombras, en la oscuridad de tu tienda pueden ser ustedes mismos y compartir grandes momentos que sin saberlo provocara que cambien sus vidas para siempre. Serie de Viñetas/Drabbles con y sin relación de Angelina/George.¿Reviews?
1. Recuerdo

_**Hola este es mi primer Angelina/George **__**no es un long fic**__** sino que son series de drabbles, viñetas etc**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Justified October quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras._**

**_Recuerdo._**

Ellos son una familia numerosa. La mayoría de sus integrantes se caracterizan por tener el cabello rojo tan intenso como el fuego y llenos de numerosas pecas por diferentes lugares.

Muchos años a ellos dos los confundieron. Todos se excusaban en lo mismo: que eran iguales y eran fáciles de confundir, e incluso su madre se equivocaba al llamarlos a veces. Pero hubo alguien que siempre los pudo distinguir a pesar de ser iguales.

—Hola— saludó una voz femenina

George, quien estaba mirando una vitrina en el callejo Diagon, la voz le se hizo familiar, por lo que se giró. No podía creer que ella había vuelto. Ella había decido alejarse del mundo mágico luego de la muerte de su hermano.

— ¿Angelina? — preguntó el pelirrojo, al voltearse.

La morena rodó los ojos.

— ¿A quién esperabas? —cuestionó.

George se rió y a Angelina no le pudo parecer más encantadora su carcajada. Pero en realidad a ella le recordaba mucho a Fred, ¡hasta igual se reían!

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Angelina dudó y sintió arder un poco sus mejillas morenas.

—Hablar, quería saber cómo estabas…—comenzó la morena— Luego de que me alejé de todos recordé que tú también eres mi amigo y estaba siendo egoísta pensado solo en mí, por eso decidí volver. Aunque te iría a buscar a la Madriguera, pero antes pase por el callejón y me tope contigo.

George sonrió. Había olvidado lo dulce que podía ser Angelina, si se lo proponía, claro.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó George.

Angelina se sorprendió y George pareció leer su mente, pues automáticamente añadió:

—Como amigos, me refiero.

Angelina asintió. Su subconsciente la había traicionado. Por un momento pensó que George la estaba invitando a salir. La sola idea la estremecía, pero no iba negar que George le parecía lindo **_¿O seria el recuerdo de Fred?_**

* * *

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos! (Subiré un Drabble más en breve)**_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


	2. Roce

_**Hola este es mi primer Angelina/George no es un long fic sino que son series de drabbles, viñetas etc**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Justified October quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras._**

**_Roce_**

Angelina y George entraron a una taberna que estaba cerca de la tienda en donde se habían encontrado.

Ambos chicos buscaron una mesa cerca de la ventana para poder mirar por ella por si había algún momento incómodo. Porque por muy liberales que fueran, salir con la novia de tu hermano caído en la batalla no debe de ser algo que esté bien visto.

— ¿Aún abres la tienda?— preguntó la morena.

—Sí, aún la abro… pienso que así lo hubiese querido Fred.

Antes que la morena pueda decir algo más, se acerca una mesera para tomarles el pedido. Ambos piden unas cervezas y unos panecillos.

— ¿Podría… podríamos ir a…?

George asiente.

La mesera regresa con el pedido para ambos interrumpiendo su conversación

— ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? —indaga George, cuando la mesera se ha ido.

Por horas conversan, recordando viejas anécdotas y los partidos que solían ganar, o sus caídas en las prácticas o en los mismos partidos.

Ambos se dirigen al plato de panecillos. Sus manos se rozan sin querer al tomar el último panecillo que había sido olvidado para ambos. Se sienten extraños, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus brazos por ese roce. Él se siente culpable. Es la novia de su hermano muerto. Y ella se siente confusa. No sabe si la corriente eléctrica que sintió fue por el recuerdo de _**Fred**_ o por**_ George_**.

Sin entender, George y Angelina salieron de la taberna en búsqueda de los Sortilegios Weasley.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos! **_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


	3. Error

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Justified October quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras._**

_**Error.**_

George y Angelina estaban recostados en uno de los sillones más grandes que había en la trastienda del Sortilegios Weasley. Ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de George permitiendo que este le abrazara por la espalda. Ambos estaban tapados con unas mantas mientras bebían chocolate caliente.

Pronto, una luz que se colaba por una pequeña ventana despertó de golpe al pelirrojo, y fue cuando comprobó que él y Angelina se habían quedado dormidos.

—Angie, despierta— dijo George, dulcemente.

Angelina se frotó los ojos, perezosa, sin ser consiente aún de donde estaba. Lo único de que estaba segura que sentía protegida.

—Me siento tan protegida contigo…

George sonrió ampliamente, aunque ella no podía verle. .

—Desde que volví me he sentido protegida por ti, **_Fred..._**

George abrió mucho los ojos. Se sentía dolido,¿Fred? ¿Lo estaba usando? ¿Para ella era él _suplente_ de Fred?

—¡George!... George, eso quise decir—corrigió la morena, rápidamente.—Fue…Una confusión George, de verdad…Contigo me siento protegida…

George miró el techo y soltó a la chica bruscamente.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

Angelina entendía la reacción de George. Ella había querido decir que él la hacía sentir protegida, pero el recuerdo de Fred la había traicionado..

La morena se levanto del sillón. Miró a George de reojo, arrepentida.

El pelirrojo vio, poco después, como se veía Angelina.

Él no había querido seguirla. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta ,se sentía un poco herido.

Angelina, fuera de la tienda, por algún momento pensó que George iría tras ella, pero se equivocaba. En el fondo ella lo entendía. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de entenderlo también.

La morena se giró nuevamente para volver entrar a la tienda, pero el miedo invadió y se alejó hasta desaparecer del lugar.

Por otro lado, George había pensado en seguir a Angelina, pero se arrepintió enseguida. Pensó que la morena le reprocharía su actitud infantil e inmadura , tal y como haría Percy.

* * *

_**N/A:RESUBIDO había unos errores**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


	4. Razón

_**¡Última actualización del 2012! (tendremos muchas más, pero el 2013!)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Justified October quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras_**

**_Razón_**

George estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa de sus padres, un poco molesto consigo mismo.

— George, ¿no ibas a abrir la tienda?—indagó Percy.

George levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de feliz de Percy.

—No tenía ganas — le respondió George—. ¿Vienes de ver Audrey?

Percy se sonrojó y se sentó junto a su hermano.

—Sí… por cierto gracias por tus consejos**(*)** —agradeció Percy. Aunque nadie lo sabía , George le había dicho que él merecería una segunda oportunidad ,y lo comprobó cuando Audrey llegó a su vida.

George seguía con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Estás bien?  
**  
**George desordenó su cabello, intentando distraer a su hermano.

—Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?.

Percy rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Angelina? — preguntó sin rodeos.

Al Weasley de ojos azules, sorprendido, se le cayó la galleta que había tenido intención de comer.

—Sí, bueno, un poco… estoy medio molesto con ella para ser sincero.

Percy movió su varita e hizo aparecer dos cafés sobre la mesa.

— ¿Te llamó **_Fred_**? —preguntó Percy.

George asintió sin mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Me dijo que conmigo se sentía protegida, y luego me llamo **_Fred_**— explicó George, tratando de ocultar que estaba afligido. No podía aceptar que estaba comenzado a sentir algo por su amiga, además novia de su hermano muerto.

—¿Te gusta Angelina?— preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Gustarme Angelina? Las cosas que dices —respondió George, rápidamente, mientras movía sus pies nerviosamente.

Percy bebió un sorbo de café y miró a su hermano, queriendo leerlo.

—Una vez mi hermano me dijo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad**(**)**—recordó Percy —. Y cuando llegó Audrey a mi vida, la tuve… solo quizás, Angelina sea tu oportunidad

George dudó. Desde que le había dado ese consejo a su hermano mayor las cosas entre ellos dos habían mejorado

—Audrey no es la exnovia de ninguno de tus hermanos—argumentó George, mientras se insultaba mentalmente. Lo que acababa de decir podría estar confirmando que si sentía algo más por la novia de Fred.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Uno no escoge de quién enamorarse… yo termine felizmente de novio con una chica_ muggle_….¿Por qué no podrías salir con Angie?

Antes de George pudiera decir algo más,su hermano se levantó para salir de la cocina. Una vez en la puerta, se giró hacia él para decir:

—Deberías ir a verla.

* * *

**N/A:**Donde esta el** asterisco(*) **y** (**)**menciono que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad lo base en un FF que escribí de Percy/Audrey en donde George le dice que a su hermano que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y si el hubiera muerto seria doloroso de igual manera si quieren saber más pasen por mi one shot "**_Segundas Oportunidades._**" En la viñeta/drabble/o como sea que les guste llamarle la quinta trae humor y me encantooo! Las cosas incomodas entre George/Angelina tendrán varios momentos incomodos a lo largo de las viñetas.

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


	5. Dudas

_**A pesar de no haber muchos reviews decidí actualizar.  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Justified October quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras_**

**_Dudas_**

Las palabras de Percy resonaban en la cabeza de George.

_"Te gusta Angelina"_

_"Deberías ir a verla"_

_"Te gusta Angelina" _

_"Deberías ir a verla"_

_"Te gusta..."  
_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, George se quejó en voz alta:

— ¡¿Podrías callarte?!

—Bonita forma de saludar— se quejó Angelina.

George, quien estaba acomodando unos productos en los estantes, se sonrojó para finalmente voltearse y encontrase con la muchacha

—Angie— saludó George— .No lo decía por ti, sino por Percy. Hemos estado hablando y sus palabras no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza…

Angelina rió y lo miró dulcemente.

—Lo siento.

George se acercó a Angelina, provocando que ésta se pusiera nerviosa y sintiera que sus piernas flaquear

—Yo debería disculparme — razonó el pelirrojo. — .No debí enojarme… Y arruinar el buen momento que habíamos pasado…

George sentía que su corazón latía desbocadamente.

—Tal vez… Yo … Esto… Uhm, es difícil —soltó la morena, frustrada.

—Déjame cerrar la tienda, espérame en la trastienda y hablamos más tranquilos. ¿Te parece?

Angelina asintió y se perdió por la puerta que daba a la trastienda. George no tardó en seguirla.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón en el cual se habían quedado dormidos hace unos días atrás.

—Siento mucho haberme enojado porque me dijeras**_ Fred_ **—comentó George.

Angelina trataba de no mirar a George. El recuerdo de ese pequeño desencuentro amenazaba con hacerla llorar.

—Yo ese día quise decir que me sentía segura contigo— habló la morena, con la voz quebrada — .Yo… me refería a eso…

La morena nunca pudo terminar la frase porque rompió en llanto. Fue entonces, cuando George con sus brazos la acerco a él para abrazarla y darle la protección que tanto parecía necesitar.

Angelina , al sentir tan cerca el contacto que George le ofrecía ,se vio tentada a levantar la vista.

Y cuando lo hizo, sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro y el latir desbocado de sus corazones… ambos acercaron sus rostros con clara intención de besarse… Pero George sabía que si ocurría en ese momento, sería un error. Y se limitó a besar la mejilla de la morena.

Angelina parecía estar decepcionada. Ella había creído que él quería besarla.

— ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? —la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de poder retenerla.

La morena quería correr, huir, que se la tragara la tierra era tentador, pero el pelirrojo no pensaba soltarla.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te quiero besar? —indagó el pelirrojo.

La morena intento liberarse una vez más, pero nuevamente el pelirrojo no la dejó.

— ¡Suéltame, **_George _**Weasley!

—Angie, de verdad me interesas—confesó George. — , pero pienso deberíamos seguir siendo amigos... al menos un tiempo más

Angelina resopló.

— ¿Es por lo de Fred?

George la soltó.

—Sí, en parte sí, no quiero que esto se convierta en un juego del cual nos podamos arrepentir-

La morena puso los ojos en blanco

—No es un juego para mí—le espetó en la cara.

El pelirrojo revolvió su cabello haciendo reír a la chica.

— ¿Te intereso por _George_ o porque te recuerdo a _Fred_?

La pregunta fue dura para la morena. Estaba segura que le interesaba, pero cuando George le hizo esa pregunta la hizo dudar.

—Por… este…. —trataba de hablar la morena. — Por ti — logró decir.

George suspiró profundamente.

—Lo dudaste.

Angelina apenas escuchó a George decir _"lo dudaste"_. En su mente ya lo había matado unas cien veces y hacerlo con sus propias manos era tentador.

— ¡Que no, George! —bufó molesta— ¡Tu a mí también me interesas! ¿Por qué no me crees?

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos.

— ¡Porque soy igual a Fred! ¡No quiero ser su segunda plato ! —soltó molesto George.

A la chica el rostro se le deformó y en sus ojos morenos se asomaron unas lágrimas. George se arrepintió enseguida de lo que dijo.

—Angie …— comenzó George , tratando de sostenerla entre sus brazos. — Yo… No quise decir…. —Era evidente que George no sabía que decir.

Angelina se levanto rápidamente del sillón donde estaba junto al pelirrojo para luego limitarse a decir:

—Eres un imbécil.

Y una vez más George vio como Angelina se iba de su tienda. Esta vez se sintió culpable y un imbécil. Tampoco podían juzgarlo y ella tampoco lo hacía, de hecho, en parte lo entendía. Para ambos la situación era difícil, debido que ambos sentían que estaban _traicionando a Fred,_ pero no podían negar que Angelina quería a George y que George quería a Angelina.

* * *

**N/A:**Se que es media dura esta viñeta, pero las cosas mejoraran! lo prometo! ¿Me dejan un reviews? la pareja Angelina/George para mi se me hace algo tierna :D Pero pienso que tuvieron muchas dificultades.

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


	6. Búsqueda

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a _**_J.K. Rowling_**_. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Justified October quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

_Dedicada Adrissbdt, porque se siente un poco enferma, espero que esto te alegre un poco. Te quiero mucho loca mexicana_

* * *

**_Entre las sombras_**

**_Búsqueda._**

George estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido y lo le había dicho a Angelina.

Apenas pudo, cerró la tienda y ni siquiera se preocupó por ordenar las cajas que habían llegado esa mañana. Tenía que disculparse con ella. Se había pasado, pero él la quería y mientras más de daba cuenta de eso, peor se sentía.

Cuando estaba por rendirse, vio a la chica mirando una vitrina de artículos de Quidditch.

—Angie… ¿Podemos… ? ¿Podemos hablar?

La morena asintió y George le tendió su mano para invitarla a caminar entre las tiendas.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — preguntó ella, como si no lo supiera.

—Te he buscado por horas…. Desde que te fuiste de la tienda…— hablaba George algo inseguro. —Yo… yo… lo siento mucho…no estaba pensado…

Ambos chicos caminaban cogidos de las manos. George jaló a la chica a una zona algo apartada de la gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro.

— ¿Te quieres sentar? —cuestionó George a la Angie, señalando unas bancas.

La morena asintió. Y se sentó junto al pelirrojo. Y éste pudo ver que ella temblaba

—Olvidaste tu chaqueta en la tienda— dijo Weasley, quien se sacó la propia y se la colocaba a ella.

La morena rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Sí. Salí rápido de ahí. Por cierto, gracias—le agradeció. — .Pero hace un frío horrible. Creo que nevara.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres la chica del clima?

Angelina soltó una carcajada.

—Angelina, perdóname, no quise decir todas las cosas que te dije—confesó George. — .Fui un imbécil, pero siento que fijándome en ti esto traicionado a mi hermano. Fred….No era solo mi hermano,sino también mi mejor amigo.

Angelina sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, George se sentía igual que ella, pero sin duda ahora entendía porque él dudaba tanto.

— ¿Vamos a la tienda? — se animó a preguntar.

Angelina dudó, tenía miedo repetir alguna escena como la de hace unos días.

— ¿Estás seguro?

George asintió y ayudo a la morena a levantarse.

Ambos chicos se cogieron nuevamente de las manos y una vez más se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la tienda.

Una vez allí, como las veces anteriores, se fueron a la parte de la trastienda donde podían ser ellos mismos. Estar entre las sombras sin que nadie se atreviera a juzgarlos.

George se sentó en la alfombra que estaba en la trastienda y la morena lo imitó. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras este, con una de sus manos, la rodeaba por su cintura.

—George— comenzó Angelina— .Perdóname si te sentiste presionado por mí.

George la miró dulcemente y con la mano que tenía libre, acarició su rostro.

—Está bien —le dijo George, mientras besaba su frente. — .Supongo que es complicado para los dos.

George se levanto en búsqueda de unas mantas para poder quitar el frió que él y la muchacha comenzaban a sentir.

Sin ser consientes como pasó, nuevamente se quedaron dormidos juntos, pero esta vez las cosas estaban más claras.

Unas cinco o seis horas más tarde, George se despertó con un gran dolor de espalda debido que se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Pero una parte de su dolor pareció desaparecer cuando vio a Angelina durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Él la beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios provocando que ella se inquietara un poco.

— ¿Qué hora es?

George consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Cerca de las 9— le dijo George a Angelina

Angelina se asustó y se sentó rápidamente.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

George negó con la cabeza, mientras imitaba a la chica.

— ¿No?

—No es muy tarde… si quieres puedes usar mi habitación —ofreció

Angelina se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Y tú? —se animó a preguntar.

—Dormiré acá,no te preocupes… ya sabes en el sillón — dijo George señalando sillón donde ellos se habían quedo dormido hace unas noches.

—No me parece justo. Yo debería ser quien duerma ahí — razonó la morena.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder. Hasta que George pensó algo que podría solucionar el problema.

—Ven.

George comenzó a caminar y la chica lo siguió un poco confusa, aunque con él se sentía segura.

—George, no podemos dormir juntos… —le dijo la morena que sentía sus mejillas arder.

George puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí podemos, pero antes debo hacer un hechizo que la agrande— explicó

Angelina se sonrojo. George le estaba sugiriendo que durmieran juntos. La idea le parecía tentadora , ¿pero sería lo correcto?

—¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?

George se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo agrandar la cama y poner una división, si así lo quieres—sugirió George.

¿Ahora se complicaba? Ya habían dormido dos veces juntos aunque hacerlo de manera inconsciente no era lo mismo que hacerlo de manera consiente.

* * *

**N/A:**¿Mejoro un poco? ¿Le gusto? A mi me gusto escribirlo.

**_¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?_**

**_¡Review plis!_**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_¡Nos leeeeeemos!_**

**_Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)_**


	7. Culpa

_**El lunes (7 de enero 2013) entro a clases para hacer un curso verano y será un mes estudioso (?) les regalo esta viñeta. (Luego tendre vacaciones)**_

_**Gracias a Sharon y Adriss por los reviews!**_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Es lime o un sutil lime._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a **Samfj** quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._

* * *

_** Entre las sombras.**_

_**Culpa**_

Luego de unos dos o tres meses de haber intentado dormir juntos, sin éxito porque ambos inventaban excusa tras excusa para hacerlo, una noche sin ser consientes, o quizás si lo eran pero preferían ignorarlo, terminaron besándose en la cama que tanto habían intentado evitar.

—Angie—le hablo George con su rostro entre el cuello de ella. — Si… si… Quieres…que nos detengamos debes decirme… ahora, si no, no podré detenerme— termino decir con gran dificultad. —

La morena se estremeció al escuchar a George hablar tan cerca de su piel. Él podía seguirla besando, no lo detendría. Le encantaba sentirlo cerca.

George y la morena se movieron un poco en la cama del pelirrojo en donde este parecía atrapar a la morena entre el cuerpo de él y su cama.

—No quiero que te detengas—le dijo la morena mientras se acercaba para besar una de las pecas que lograba ver en su rostro entre la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

George estaba consciente que quizás no sería lo correcto, que estaba mal, que lo más probable era que toda su familia lo juzgara pero la piel morena de Angelina, lo poco que conocía de ella, lo incitaba a querer conocer más y más y quería rozar cada parte de ella para poder sentir esa electricidad que sintió la primera vez que ellos se_ rozaron_ por accidente.

La morena comenzó a jugar con los hombros del pelirrojo haciendo caricias de forma circular en ellos.

Entre ellos la temperatura comenzó a subir. La curiosidad de querer recorrer el cuerpo del otro los estaba matando lentamente; sabían que hace bastante rato habían llegado a un punto sin retorno.

—George— musitó la morena pero el pelirrojo la ignoró y siguió besándola intensamente por cada lugar descubierto que tuviera la morena.

—Angie…—hablaba agitadamente el pelirrojo. — Te quiero…

Angelina le dedico una despampanante sonrisa mientras iba en busca de sus labios y los besaba intensamente. Luego fue por su cuello, sus hombros e imito al pelirrojo buscando cada rincón de su cuerpo que estuviera al descubierto.

Cuando ella y el pelirrojo sintieron el contacto de sus pieles libres de barreras, se estremecieron. Jamás pensaron que llegarían tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, entre ellos había amor y respeto. Con cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra que se decían demostraban lo mucho que se querían, aunque sentían que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables como si estuvieran engañado_ a un tercero. _

—Te amo _George_—susurró. _  
_  
Para George eso era suficiente. Lo había llamado por su nombre. No le había dicho Fred ni nada parecido.

Ambos sentían un placer inmenso al sentir tan cerca al otro _entre las sombras_ de la trastienda. Y solo está fue testigo del amor que ellos se tenían, cada palabra de amor que se habían dicho y cada gemido que había escapado de sus labios. Aunque para otros fuera un misterio ellos lo sabían:_  
_  
_George_ quería a _Angelina_. _Angelina_ quería a _George_.

* * *

**N/A:**Es el primer lime o intento de lime que escribo sean lindas xD

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos! **_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


	8. Atrapados

_Hola y continuamos! :D**  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

* * *

_Gracias a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Enchanted Crown** y **Adrisstbdt ** por sus reviews, lamento en tardar en actualizar, pero estoy haciendo una materia en la U y me esta ocupando mucho tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de subir dos viñetas, pero mi dicho mp4 donde tenia la viñeta 9 lista para enviar a mi beta decidió dejar de ser reconocido en mis compus ¬¬ así que deberé re-escribirla, pero tengo la viñeta en mi mente y parte de la décima( es algo irónico lo sé)_

_Y un agradecimiento muy especial a **Samfj** y de **Nayademaria** quien me beteo y me hizo la imagen de esta historia, respectivamente._

_Vean las notas aabajo._

* * *

_**Entre las sombras**_

_**Atrapados**_

Por una de las ventanas de la habitación del pelirrojo se colaba un poco de luz, lo que provoco que George despertara. Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa y con una de sus manos libres comenzó a acariciar uno de los hombros desnudos de la morena que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho.

— ¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?—Preguntó la morena sobre saltando un poco al pelirrojo y él dejo sus caricias.

—Hace a poco rato

La morena se acomodo un poco en el pecho de George y continuo con sus caricias.

Angelina beso a George.

—¿Angie, quieres desayunar?— le preguntó George una vez que se separarón.

Angelina se sorprendió, incluso pensó que podría llegar acostumbrarse a la forma de ser George… de su novio. ¿Su novio? ¿Su amigo?¿amigo con derecho a roce? Si había algo que no habían hablado era de la relación que ellos tenían.

—Sí, me encantaría— Le respondió la Morena— ¿Te ayudo?

Angelina se sentó en la cama para que luego el pelirrojo la imitara.

—No es necesario. Como casi nunca traigo a nadie, siempre apenas despierto voy a alguna tienda y compro algo para comer—explicó George— Me iré a duchar, luego iré a comprar algo de comer.

George se levantó y desapareció por la puerta en dirección al baño.

Angelina, quien seguía acostada en la cama de George, se puso nostálgica y por primera vez dudó si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo**_  
_**  
— ¿Angie, estas bien? —indagó George quien había vuelto de darse una ducha con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y con su cabello muy mojado. Angelina no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente encantador de esa manera.

Angelina se sobre saltó ante la repentina voz del muchacho.

—Sí, estoy bien. Estaba recordado cuando nos besamos por primera vez— le comento la morena quien sentía arder sus mejillas.

—No entiendo porque aun te sonrojas— comentó el pelirrojo a la morena.

George sonrió y la miro con dulzura provocando que se sonrojara aun más, luego de haber dormido juntos a ella aun le ocurría.

Angelina se levantó y se dirigió al baño mientras era invadida por sus recuerdos.

* * *

_George y Angelina caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Londres. Cualquiera que los vieran pensaría que era una pareja muy tierna y dulce. Solo había un pero en eso: **ellos aun no eran pareja**. _

_—¿George?_

_El pelirrojo se detuvo atrayendo a la morena hacia él, provocando que está se pusiera nerviosa._

_—¿Si?—preguntó cerca del oído de la morena, provocando que se supiera aun más nerviosa._

_—¿Estás seguro de esto?— comenzó nerviosamente la morena— quiero decir… somos amigos pero estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos…. hemos estado durmiendo juntos… sin estar saliendo… —la morena parecía estar enredada con sus propias palabras._

_George miraba a Angelina provocando que a esta le costara cada vez más hablar._

_—¡No me mire..!_

_Angelina nunca pudo terminar la frase que pensaba decirle al pelirrojo porque, antes que ella fuera capaz de reaccionar, George la estaba besando y ella por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero cuando sintió que los brazos de George la rodeaban por su cintura le dio la confianza para corresponderle el beso. Los labios de George eran mejor de lo que se esperaba y de lo que había imaginado. Él pelirrojo había tenido razón cuando le dijo que debían esperar un poco más para besarse por primera vez._

_—Eres un.. — trataba de hablar Angelina. — ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la frase!_

_—Me gustas, te quiero, ya lo sabes ¿qué más necesitas saber?_

_Angelina en ese momento sintió que acaban de matarla, pero de amor. Él la quería, ella lo quería, todo parecía ir bien._

* * *

Angelina una vez que terminó de ducharse se coloco la bata de George para salir del baño. De pronto, la morena sintió un ruido en el primer piso, para ser más exactos, en la parte de la tras tienda y, efectivamente, había llegado alguien a la tienda.

—George, tardaste menos de lo que pensaba— soltó la morena mientras se acercaba a la trastienda.

El pelirrojo se volteo para lograr identificar de quien era la voz que le estaba hablando y confundiendo.

—¿Angelina Johnson, que haces aquí?

A la morena el rostro se le deformó, no sabía dónde meterse. Efectivamente, había llegado un pelirrojo a la tienda pero no era George sino el padre de éste.

—Angie— llamó George.— Ya volví…

George caminó hasta la trastienda donde había escuchado voces.

—¿Papá, que haces aquí? —

Arthur que parecía un poco incomodo por la situación, no sabía cómo responderle, ni cómo manejar lo que acababa de descubrir. Por otro lado, Angelina no se sentía capaz de controlar la situación y tal como apareció despareció del lugar. Lo único que ambos pelirrojos escucharon decir a la morena fue: _"qué vergüenza, que me trague la tierra"_. Y antes que alguno pudiera decir algo más escucharon como la puerta de la trastienda sonaba dejando en claroque la morena se había ido.

—Pues… tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti porque no habías ido a La Madriguera —explicaba Arthur —pero veo que has estado ocupado.**_  
_**  
Las últimas palabras de su padre tenían un dejo de decepción y él lo noto.

—Porque no te sientas— le dijo George señalando el sillón donde él tantas veces había dormido con la morena.

Arthur junto con George se sentaron en el sillón que minutos antes el segundo había señalado

—¿Qué hay entre esa chica morena y tú? — preguntó Arthur sin rodeos.

George medito un momento y se dio cuenta del detalle. Angelina y él llevaban un buen tiempo viéndose, compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos e incluso durmiendo y perdiéndose en sus besos porque en la tras tienda o en la misma tienda podían ser ellos mismos. ¿Angelina y él, eran novios? Amigos no eran ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Apenas aparecieron todas esas preguntan en el pelirrojo se dijo a si mismo que apenas la viera aclararían ese punto.

—Se llama Angelina— corrigió George.

Arthur rodó los ojos y miro al techo suplicando paciencia.

—¿Qué hay entre Angelina y tú? ¿Ella no era la novia de Fred?

George se sonrojó. Jamás pensó que su padre recordaría que ella había sido novia de su hermano gemelo.

—Se podría decir que estamos saliendo.—le explicó George— ¿Te molesta?

—No me molesta, solo me preocupa.

George se estremeció. Sabía lo que le diría.

—¿Te preocupa?

—Si, me preocupa que salga contigo porque le recuerdes a Fred—le explicó su padre.

George había tenido muchas veces esa duda pero Angelina se había encargado de quitarla de la cabeza del pelirrojo muchas veces.

—Ella me quiere por ser George—le respondió George quien se había levantado del sillón y comenzaba a enojarse. — ¡Ya lo hemos hablando!

Arthur, con un poco de dificultad, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hijo. Colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y le dijo:  
**_  
_**—Sigo insistiendo hijo, ten cuidado, porque puede quererte solo por parecerte a Fred.

* * *

**N/A:**¿_Tendrá razón Arthur? A penas tenga la otra viñeta prometo, prometo subirla lo antes posible! Preferí que los encontrara Athur antes que Molly sino se hubiera armando la grande lo único que puedo contarles es que la viñeta 9 será genial la tengo muuuuy planeada :D  
_

___(La imagen la tuve que adaptar debido que no se veia bien en el tamaño que había sido hecha... si desean verla en su tamaño original este es el link: i 4 7 (punto)tinypic(punto)com/n1cu11(punto)jpg junten los espacios para que puedan verla bien :) )_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	9. Lirios

_¡Hola! He vuelto lamento la demora!**  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

* * *

_Gracias a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy, samfj **y **Adrisstbdt **por sus reviews, lamento en tardar en actualizar, pero estuve muy ocupada con la universidad y esa materia que estaba haciendo, pero valió la pena ¡PORQUE PASE! Ahora tendré mis ramos al día en marzo *-*! Aparte mi beta ha estado algo ocupada, ella ocupada, más que yo estaba ocupada era imposible actualizar, les comento que tengo la otra viñeta a medio empezar, no sé en cuanto la publique... espero que sea pronto._

_Y un agradecimiento muy especial a **Samfj** **a** quien me beteo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras_**

**_Lirios_**

Un poco después que el padre de George se fuera de la tienda, éste último la cerró para ir en búsqueda de la morena que tanto quería.

Angelina vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres; el que solía visitar mucho George últimamente.

El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que la situación había sido incómoda para todos, sobre todo para ella; entonces decidió que le prepararía una sorpresa aunque estaba temeroso porque esta podría ser un lindo gesto o ser un completo desastre.

* * *

_—¿Fred que haces?—preguntó George a su hermano gemelo_

_Fred le había pedido a su hermano que lo acompañara a los invernaderos de Hogwarts y George acepto pensado que harían alguna broma a la profesora de Herbología, pero no. Su hermano gemelo tenía una idea: quería buscar lirios azules para Angelina debido que ésta le había dicho que era una de sus flores favoritas._

_—Fred ¿lirios azules?¿Para esto querías mi ayuda?_

_Fred tomó los lirios azules de uno en uno._

_—Son los favoritos de Angelina._

* * *

George, mientras buscaba una florería para comprar lirios para la morena, iba meditando si debía o no comprar lirios azules para ella. Por una parte, sería un lindo gesto debido que eran sus favoritos; pero también podría causarle daño a la morena porque él sabía que ella y su hermano habían terminado unos meses antes de la batalla.

George, una vez que encontró una florería digna (según él), comenzó a buscar uno por uno los lirios que le regalaría a la morena. El pelirrojo se dirigió al mostrador le pagó a la dependienta y salió de la florería.

El chico de los ojos azules se dirigió a uno de los callejones que estaba cerca de la florería; bien podría caminar hasta al departamento de la morena pero decidió aparecerse de sorpresa en él.

Angelina, que estaba tratando de limpiar un poco del departamento, se asustó cuando lo vio aparece de la nada.

—¡George Weasley!

El pelirrojo le sonrió dulcemente; dejó los lirios que traía sobre la mesita de centro y acerco a la morena_. _

—¿Qué sucede morenita?—le preguntó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura**.**

Ella trataba de liberarse aunque le encantaba cuando él la abrazaba así. Se sentía tan completa, protegida y feliz.

—¡Me asustaste!—le reprochó la morena mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. _  
_

—Creo que debí arreglarme un poco…

Angelina soltó una carcajada. Hasta en los momentos más románticos y cursis él podía ser un bromista innato.

—Angie…—comenzó el pelirrojo con dudas—No debiste haberte ido… quería hablar contigo… sobre… nuestra relación…

Angelina, que sabía a lo que se refería, se soltó y fue donde perdió el control.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Que me quedaría ahí!—bufó molesta— ¡Tu padre debe haber pensado lo peor de mi!

George trató de abrazarla para intentar calmarla pero ella no lo dejo.

—¡Debe pensar lo peor! Seguro piensa que soy la peor persona de Londres ¡No! del planeta…—la chica hablaba exasperada—¡Primero sale con uno de sus hijos…! Y… y… y después la sorprende con el otro y digamos que no en… una situación muy cómoda.

George no recordaba nunca haberla visto en ese estado y se acerco a ella. La chica dejó que la abrazara esta vez.

—Angie, se que debe haber sido incomodo pero deberán entender que te amo — se sincero George— y que deberán aceptar que eres mi novia.

Las últimas palabras de George salieron de sus labios antes que éste pudiera detenerlas.

—¿Tu novia?

La morena sonrió ampliamente y lo beso de lleno en los labios con tal intensidad que cayeron en uno de sus sillones.

—Lo siento—se disculpo la morena.

George le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Angie?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres quitarte de encima?

Angelina se levantó permitiendo que George pudiera hacer lo mismo y ambos se sentaron en el sillón en el que hace un momento se habían besado intensamente.

—¿Son lirios?—preguntó la joven mientras dirigía la mirada la mesita de centro.

George asintió y comenzó a tomar los lirios uno por uno.

—Angie, este lirio blanco es para representar la paz que me diste cuando volviste a mi vida—comenzó nerviosamente George—. Pensé que jamás volvería tener paz pero cuando tú llegaste, comencé a sentirla nuevamente.

George le dio dos lirios blancos a la morena y está se los recibió muy alagada.

—Estos lirios amarillos, en diferentes tonalidades, significan lo mismo pero siento que cada uno de ellos puede representar nuestros años de amistad—continuaba explicando el pelirrojo—; porque antes de todo fuiste mi amiga, sigues siendo mi amiga y cuando te volví a ver sentí que podíamos recuperarnos juntos.

Angelina no pudo hacer nada más que recibir los lirios. La morena estaba sinceramente emocionada.

—Estos lirios son rojos—George se puso nervioso—. Estos representan la pasión que siento por ti, el amor que te tengo; contigo volví a sentir muchas emociones que creía perdidas, ni te imaginas cuanto te amo morena.

La muchacha lo abrazó y lo besó intensamente. Pero cuando requirió aire se separó del pelirrojo, dejando a éste un poco atontado.

—¿Y esto dos lirios? ¿Son azules?

El joven se estremeció. Había llegado el momento de entregarle los dos últimos lirios, los que podían ser una gran sorpresa o un desastre

George tomó los dos lirios y, antes de dárselos a la joven, respiró pesadamente; claramente nervioso.

—Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, más de una vez ayudé a Fred—relataba George. La morena se estremeció ante la mención de su ex-novio—a buscar lirios azules porque sé que son tus favoritos y… y bueno… pensé que a lo mejor sería un lindo regalo; pero al ver tu cara creo que me anduve equivocando.

—No, no George para nada—añadió rápidamente la morena—, siguen siendo mis favoritos y… y… encuentro un gesto muy lindo que me los hayas dado… sabiendo que me recordaban algo de mi pasado.

George acarició la mano de la morena y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Angie, jamás haré que olvides tu pasado y mucho menos a mi hermano. Él te quería, tú lo querías—le dijo George— ustedes se querían pero el amor entre ustedes se terminó; y que nosotros años después nos hayamos enamorado es una de las pequeñas ironías de la vida

Angelina se acercó a George permitiendo que éste pudiera abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.**  
**  
—George—musitó la chica.

—¿Si?

—Le has dado un nuevo significado a los lirios azules.

George besó la frente de la morena.

Ellos podían estar horas recostados en ese sillón, incluso días. Lo único que les importaba era que se querían y que cada uno había tenido un pasado antes que el otro, que debía respetar.

* * *

**N/A:**¿Que les aprecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Se enamoraron también Uds de George? Yo si!

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	10. Navidad

_¡Hola! _¡Lo siento! _¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __  
_

_______________________________________________________________Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualice gracias por todos los reviews que me entregaron a lo largo del fic ni si imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron cuando leí lo que me escribieron._

_______________________________________________________________Estos dos últimos capítulos están dedicado para todas ustedes, y especialmente a mis chicas EEQCR! **¡**_**_______________________________________________________________Las adoro chicas!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_ Agradecimientos a Sam quien beteo estas dos viñetas que leerán más el epilogo._

* * *

**_Entre las sombras._**

**_Navidad_**

Angelina caminaba de un lugar a otro por la sala de estar de su departamento y George la seguía con la mirada.

—Angie, ¿estás bien? —indagó el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en un sofá.

Angelina lo miro con desaprobación. ¿Estás bien? Como estarlo si sería la primera Navidad que pasaría en la casa de la familia de él y nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida.

—Estoy nerviosa— confesó la morena.

George se levantó. Dio unas dos zancadas y llegó hasta donde estaba parada..

—No tienes porque estarlo, todo saldrá bien…— lo prometó.

Angelina trato de sonreír y el pelirrojo le dió refugio entre sus brazos.

—¿Nos aceptarán?—cuestionó la morena.

George no estaba seguro que responderle a la morena. Una parte de él sabía que lo aceptarían pero había otra parte que lo hacía dudar.

—Yo creo que si Angie— le susurró el pelirrojo—. ¿Nos vamos?

George soltó a la morena y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del departamento. Tendrían que buscar una chimenea para ir por red flu debido que no les apetecía aparecerse.

La pareja caminaba, cogidos de las manos, por el centro de Londres mientras sobre ellos la nieve caía, copo a copo, sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

En la Madriguera todo era un alboroto; todos corrían de un lado a otro. Percy le explicaba, por décima vez, a Audrey que no estuviera mucho tiempo con su padre, si no este no la dejaría en paz debido que la agobiaría de preguntas.

—Tengo miedo— confesó Angie.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco provocando que Angelina se detuviera con él.

—No tienes porque tenerlo.

La joven pareja entró a la Madriguera. Claramente ambos estaban nerviosos pero lo único que los tenía tranquilos era que ellos se querían.

—Angelina ¡qué sorpresa tenerte acá!—le dijo dulcemente Molly.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario de la madre de su novio.

—Señora Weasley, gracias por dejarme ser parte de su cena de navidad—le agradeció.

Molly abrazó a la novia de su hijo y esta quedó un poco confundida.

—Angelina, ¿podrías ayudarme en la cocina?

La morena asintió y siguió a la matriarca del clan Weasley.

Molly comenzó a mover su varita de un lado al otro dejando un poco impresionada a la novia de su hijo.

—Señora Weasley—comenzó Angelina con clara inseguridad—¿en que la puedo ayudar?

—En nada. La verdad, Angelina, necesitaba hablar contigo a solas y si te lo decía de esta manera seguramente George se opondría—le explicó Molly.

La chica se estremeció. Nada la había preparado para tener que hablar con la señora Weasley y poder salir viva del hecho.

—Yo… yo… señora Weasley… Uhm…— trataba de hablar la morena—. Ya sé de qué quiere hablar…

Molly secó sus manos en el delantal y tomó las manos de la morena.

—Gracias—musitó claramente emocionada Molly.

La chica no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Solo atinó a apretar suavemente las manos de su suegra.

—Señora Weasley… ¿gracias?... no entiendo.

Molly soltó a las manos de la chica.

—Me devolviste a mi hijo. Volví a ver a mi George sonreír y sé que es gracias a ti—le confesó Molly.

Angelina comenzaba a emocionarse pero aun así tenía que cerrar bien el tema de su exnovio y gemelo de su novio actual.

—Señora Weasley… ¿a usted no le molesta que antes de ser novia de George haya sido novia de Fred?—se animó a preguntar.

La sonrisa de Molly se ancho aun más y volvió a tomar las manos de su nuera.

—Angie, no me molesta. Yo sé que amas a George y sé que amaste a Fred. No podría pensar que eres novia de George porque te recuerde a Fred. Tus ojos están cargados de amor por George y sé perfectamente como es mi hijo, él se hubiese dado cuenta; y si él sigue contigo es porque sabe que lo amas.

Angelina soltó las manos de su suegra y la abrazó.

El miedo que había comenzado a sentir desapareció por completo. Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina en busca del resto de la familia.

—¿Terminaste de interrogar a mi novia?— indagó directamente George cuando vio a las dos mujeres aparecer.

Molly rodó los ojos.

—No estaba interrogando a tu novia.

George tomó la mano de su morena preferida y se le quedó mirando sin entender nada. Todas las novias del resto de sus hermanos habían pasado por el famoso interrogatorio de la Señora Weasley.

—Le estaba agradeciendo— le comentó Molly—. Desde que estas con ella has vuelto a ser tu.

George se sonrojo ante el comentario de su madre y apretó aun más fuerte la mano de su novia.

Durante la cena, Percy había anunciado, junto a su novia, que se casarían luego de año nuevo.

* * *

** N/A:**Nos vemos en la siguente viñeta y el epilogo.

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	11. Confuso

_¡Hola! _¡Lo siento! _¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __  
_

_Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualice gracias por todos los reviews que me entregaron a lo largo del fic ni si imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron cuando leí lo que me escribieron._

_______________________________________________________________Estos dos últimos capítulos están dedicado para todas ustedes, y especialmente a mis chicas EEQCR! **¡**_**_Las adoro chicas!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Sam quien beteo estas dos viñetas que leerán más el epilogo._

* * *

_**Entre las sombras**_

**_Confuso_**

George jamás ha sido organizado. Algunos creen que a veces puede llegar a ser desastroso y eso bien lo sabe su novia.

—George…

El pelirrojo musitó algo casi incomprensible y miró a Angelina un poco molesto por haberlo despertado.

—Angie déjame dormir.

La noche anterior la morena una vez más se había quedado en la tienda y ellos habían compartido más de un momento especial.

—¡George, levante!—ordenó la morena.

Él se levantó a regañadientes.

—¡Ni que fueras mi madre para que me regañes!

Angelina rodó los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió aunque a George no le convenció lo que le ha dicho, él sabía que ella ocultaba algo. _  
_

—¿Estas enojada?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él la besó, y salió de la habitación en búsqueda del baño.

Mientras George se encontraba en la ducha, ella comenzó a ordenar un poco la habitación que llevaba bastante tiempo compartiendo con él.

Si bien ellos habían hablado un par de veces de expandir la parte superior de la tienda para que ella se fuera a vivir definitivamente ahí, pero no habían llegado a nada concreto y Angelina no había querido presionarlo. _  
_

Y así llevaban casi dos años. Angelina se sentía prácticamente una Weasley más y comenzaba a querer a sus primeras sobrinas, Molly y Victoire, como a ella le gustaba llamarlas aunque no lo fueran de su parentesco sanguíneo.

La morena movió su varita para poder ordenar un poco la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo. Mientras todo se movía de un lado al otro abrió el armario y luego un cajón, en el cual planeaba guardar un sobre, pero cuando vio su contenido quedó paralizada.**  
**  
—¿Angie qué haces?

La morena se sintió atrapada seguro él pensaría que ella le estaba registrando las cosas.

—Yo… eh… yo… estaba… bueno… yo… tenemos que hablar.

—Esta bien pero primero deja vestirme.

La pareja se sentó en la cama que compartían.

—Angie, estas extraña… **_  
_**

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Extraña? Te equivocas— respondió tratado de sonar convincente.

George acaricio el rostro de ella.

George acarició su rostro.

—¿Encontraste la cajita, cierto? ¿Te asustaste?—preguntó.

Angelina si había encontrado una cajita, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar nada debido a lo que había ocurrido en San Mungo; además se sentía presionada por su jefe porque este quería una redacción completa acerca de Arpías de Holyhead.

—¿George?

—¿Si?

—¿Tu… me amas? **_  
_**

George la miró incrédulo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Él la amaba, la adoraba, la necesitaba a su lado.

— Si, Angie, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Angelina trato de sonreír. Sabía que George la amaba pero le perturbaba como podría tomarse la noticia.

—Lo sé, es que…—trataba de hablar.

Los dos sabían que algo le ocurría al otro pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decirlo en voz alta._  
_  
—¿Qué me escondes?—preguntó la morena.

— Yo nada ¿Y tú?— contra preguntó.

La morena rodó los ojos claramente fastidiada. Ambos sabían que los dos ocultaban cosas pero ninguno se animó a decirlo en voz alta.**_  
_**

—¡No me mientas!—exigió Angelina

George puso los ojos en blanco. Los cambios de humor de su novia lo estaban descolocando y fue cuando lo comprendió, e incluso antes que ella se lo dijera, pero aun así tenía dudas.

—Angie, la cajita que te encontraste es algo que quería darte… en otro momento pero no quiero que pienses que te miento—le explicó.

El pelirrojo se levantó y abrió el armario para luego abrir el cajón que minutos antes había abierto su novia.**  
**  
La morena lo miraba confusa, no entendía lo que pretendía.

—¿Angie, te quieres casar conmigo?

Angelina abrió mucho los ojos y se le cayó la varita de las manos por la impresión pero aun así respondió algo que el Weasley no esperaba.

—George no me puedo casar contigo.

La frase de la morena retumbaba y retumbaba en la cabeza de George. ¿Le había dicho no? ¡Llevaban casi dos años! Se conocían desde los 11 años ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Angelina se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho pero ella si quería casarse con él aunque antes debía decirle toda la verdad.

— ¿Por qué no te quieres casar? ¿Ya no me quieres?

George suspiro abatido, la respuesta de su novia había sido dura pero…

—No me puedo casar contigo sin decirte algo antes.

El pelirrojo estaba a cada rato más confuso.

—¿Decirme que?

Angelina sintió que sus manos sudaban.

—Estoy embarazada

A George la sonrisa volvió rápidamente y eso a Angelina le dio tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Me encantaría.

George beso a Angelina, mientras la abrazaba y trataba de atraerla más hacia él.

Después de todas las cosas entre ellos siempre serian algo confusas pero a ellos así le gustaba y los hacía felices.

* * *

** N/A:**Nos vemos en el epilogo.

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	12. Epilogo

_¡Hola! _¡Lo siento! _¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! __¡Lo siento! _

_Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualice gracias por todos los reviews que me entregaron a lo largo del fic ni si imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron cuando leí lo que me escribieron._

_______________________________________________________________Estos dos últimos capítulos están dedicado para todas ustedes, y especialmente a mis chicas EEQCR! **¡**_**_Las adoro chicas!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a Sam quien beteo estas dos viñetas que leerán más el epilogo._

* * *

_**Epilogo.**_

_**Entre las sombras**_

_**Cinco años después.**_

_**Fred **_de unos cinco años corría por la tienda de un lugar a otro y tras él iba su madre tratando de evitar que algún objeto cayera sobre él.

—¡George!

George sostenía a una niña pequeña de unos tres años de edad que se había dormido en sus brazos.

—No grites— le hablo seriamente el pelirrojo—. Roxie acaba de dormirse.

Angelina seguía tratando de atrapar al pequeño Fred que parecía no querer detenerse.

—¡Fred Weasley! ¡Detente ahora!—seguía hablando Angelina—. ¡Eres igual a tu tío Fred!

George pareció quedar en alerta cuando escucho a Angie mencionar a su hermano en el regaño de su hijo.  
—Yo no tengo ningún tío que se llame Fred— habló el pequeño que se detuvo en seco.

Los padres de Fred habían decidió que le contarían cuando fuera mayor, el motivo de que llevaba ese nombre porque pensaban que por la edad que tenia no lo comprendería.

George se levantó y se dirigió a la parte de la tras tienda en donde habían instalado una pequeña habitación para sus pequeños. Ahí dejó a la pequeña Roxie.**  
**  
—¿Por qué me dices que soy igual a mi tío Fred? ¡Yo no tengo un tío Fred! ¡Mamá!

Angelina trataba de mantener la calma. Sin duda había cometido un pequeño error al mencionar a Fred antes de tiempo.**  
**  
Cuando George apareció nuevamente su esposa se acerco a él para disculparse debido que había roto el acuerdo que ellos tenían.

—Angie, no hay problemas—la tranquilizó y la beso.

Angelina tomo a Fred mientras que George buscaba en uno de los estantes un álbum de fotos.

George se volvió hacia donde estaba sentados su esposa y su hijo.

—¿Papá, que tienes en tus manos?

George se sentó junto a su hijo y le mostro una fotografía donde aparecían mucho pelirrojos.

—Mira, Fred, estos son tus tíos y él es tu tío Fred— le explicaba George mientras señalaba la fotografía—; y bueno era un bromista innato. Con él formé esta tienda. _  
_  
Angelina estaba atenta a lo que sucedía por si debía intervenir. Ella sabía perfectamente que a pesar de los años que habían pasado a George no le era fácil hablar de esa parte de su vida.

—¿Y donde esta? ¡Quiero conocerlo!—comenzó Fred.

El pequeño le parecía interesante conocer a quien llevaba su mismo nombre. Sin duda debía ser espectacular para que sus padres lo hubieran llamado así._**  
**_  
—Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor—le respondió George.

Fred parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche pero su madre habló.

—Cuando seas mayor yo misma te contaré de Fred pero ahora estas muy pequeño para saber esa historia. Pero te pareces mucho a él.

Angelina pareció dar en el clavo porque evito que su hijo armara un escándalo. El pequeño se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a correr por la tienda._**  
**_  
George no parece convencido de lo que le ha dicho a su hijo. Sabe que el pequeño Fred volverá a preguntar y no tendrá excusa para no darle más detalles.

—Lo hiciste bien amor—lo tranquiliza Angelina.

George suspira profundamente. No está seguro pero finalmente sonríe.

El pelirrojo recuerda con cariño cuando Fred nació, él llego a completar una parte de su vida. Él sabía que su hijo jamás remplazaría a su hermano gemelo pero lo que si sabía que sería un gran hombre como lo fue su hermano.

De pronto, Fred apareció con Roxanne entre sus brazos provocando que los padres de ambos sonrieran ampliamente por la ternura de la escena.

— ¿Alguna vez hiciste eso con Ginny?

George rió y atrajo a Angie hacia él.

—Una vez, con Fred, lo intentamos y mamá casi nos mata.

Angelina besó a George.

—George, te amo tanto.

Angelina sonrió ampliamente.

—Y yo a ti, desde ahora, y para siempre.

—Y para siempre hasta que deje de respirar— completo la morena.

Ambos rieron con ganas. La última vez que se habían dicho esas palabras fue en su boda.

* * *

_Toda La Madriguera era una locura. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, sobre todo la matriarca de la familia. No todos los días se casaba uno de sus hijos y debía ser perfecto además se había empeñado en lograrlo en un tiempo record y su hijo y su nueva nuera se estaban casando en menos de tres meses._

—_Mamá quieres calmarte—le ruega George mientras su madre por enésima vez entra la habitación._

—_Iré a ver a Angie. Seguro necesita mi ayuda—le respondió Molly antes de volver a salir de la habitación de su hijo._

_Luego muchas entradas y salidas de Molly se comenzaba llevar a cabo la boda de George y Angelina._

_—Al fin te decidiste—lo bromea Percy mientras se acercaba a su hermano._

La relación entre ellos había mejorado desde que George había aconsejado a Percy sobre las segundas oportunidades.

—_No puedo estar más seguro—le respondió George—, por cierto, quiero pedirte algo pero no debes decirle a nadie. Angie y yo aún queremos que sea secreto. _

—_¿Serán padres?— le preguntó directamente Percy._

_—Quiero que seas el padrino—le dio por respuesta George._

_George había decidido que Percy fuera uno de los primeros en saber que él y Angelina serian padres porque después de todo era uno de los Weasley más centrado._

—_¡Felicidades!— Soltó Percy antes de abrazar a su hermano._

_De la nada apareció __Angelina detrás de los dos hermanos._

_—¿Por qué tanta felicidad?_

_George sonrió de tal manera que Angelina lo adivinó y lo fulminó con la mirada._

—_Angie, está bien, no lo sabrá nadie aún, solo espero que no se parezca tanto a George—intervino Percy—¿En serio, Angie, que viste en él? Habiendo tantos magos, muggles e incluso squibs._

_Angelina ríe ante la ocurrencia de su cuñado._

—_Eres único— le respondió Angelina—, ya veo porque George te quería de padrino._

_Y tal como apareció Angelina de la nada, desapareció y la ceremonia comenzó. Sin duda, cada unión daba esperanzas que la cosas iban mejorando y cada vez sería mejor._

_—Angie, te adoro, te cuidaré y si tengo que dar mi vida por ti lo haré. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida_

_Angelina se emocionó y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto por la emoción, pero se contuvo._

—_George, eres mi vida. No más que eso eres lo que necesito para continuar, volví amar contigo, te amaré por siempre._

_George abrazo a Angelina con fuerza y la beso en la mitad de la ceremonia._

_—Te amare desde ahora y para siempre— le respondió George._

_—Para siempre y hasta que deje de respirar—completó Angelina_

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo ambos parecían tener reconstruidas sus vidas. Si bien compartían un pasado que jamás dejarían atrás sentían que podrían ser felices.

Los esperaba un gran futuro y dos pequeños por quienes luchar, Roxanne y Fred.

—Oh Fred ¡ten cuidado!

Pero la advertencia de su padre cayó tarde. La pequeña Roxanne ya estaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar.

Fred, el gemelo caído en la batalla, siempre sería quien los unió incluso antes de que él los dejara; luego del nacimiento de Fred, sus vidas se habían unido más.**  
**  
Después de todo uno siempre tiene algo de un familiar y el pequeño Fred no es la excepción. Sin duda sería un gran hombre como fue su tío _**Fred.**_

Fin

* * *

**N/A:**Esto es el cierre de definitivo, se fijaron que este epilogo comenzó y termino en "Fred" lo hice apropósito aunque se me ocurrió casi al final del FF y además pensé que no lo podría hacer, pero lo logre.

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
